Her Blood
by ironavenger22
Summary: When a new demon comes to the YouTube world, what will happen? Crossover with the Bass Beast's All On Fire (soon to come) and You'll Remember Me.


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is my second story that I have published on Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this story, and just be aware that I do not really follow proper timeline. This is meant to follow up/cross over with "All On Fire" by the Bass Beast. Also, I and 3 other Fanfiction members have been working on another document called "Sidetalk". We will hopefully be posting that somewhere in the near future, as soon as the Bass Beast finishes her "All On Fire". Anyway, follow, favorite, and leave a review if you like this! It took about a month and a half to do this, and I wouldn't be lying if I said that I have spent at least 10 hours working on this. Enjoy (since I did when making this)!

 **Beta Note:** Hello, everybody! It's the Bass Beast here, betaing my beta's story! (Only a little bit confusing, huh?) This story is a parody of mine, so I'm going to self-promote and ask you to please check out my account, the Bass Beast, and read my stories. Maybe leave a follow, favorite, or review on the way out? Anyway, I hope you like this story, because I most certainly do. I will see you around (hopefully) on IronAvenger's or my account!

~Bass Beast

 **Notice:** I own the plot, and Thana. I do not own Amy, evidently. This story is meant to follow up the Bass Beast's story, All On Fire, which follows up You'll Remember Me.

 **Warnings:** Umm… none of this should apply to real life, so yeah… don't be stupid. Blood and gore mentioned, but not horribly so. Try not to freak out too much!

Her Blood

Her blood was not my own. Nor was this body, despite my possession of it. I was superior. My pulse was unfamiliar to me, and my mind had new depths. I could feel all the things that I could not when I was trapped. Trapped. It was a sickening feeling of weakness. Yet, it used to belong to me. The hands that I now controlled were manicured; the skin was soft and warm, and seemed to glow. My clothing was slightly wrinkled, but that did not bother me. I did not have to look perfect by the world's standards. No; I had to look perfect by mine. A knife materialized in her, no, my hand. I sliced precisely along my arms, careful not to damage the body too much. This host had to remain. Her warm blood trickled down my arms, making my hands slick. I cut a jagged line down the side of my face. It too pulsated with the mortal's pain. But she was no more. I was here now. I was free.

The knife disappeared from my hand, returning to my mental hotspot of tools. I looked around, becoming aware of the color I could now see. It was too vibrant. The once dull hues were now deadly with brightness. Her- my eyes were throbbing. I shoved the pain away. I had to remember that I was strong; stronger than everyone. I took my first real step, bathing in the softness of the carpeted floor below my bare feet. I was in her old bedroom; the one that was now mine. The whole house was now mine. I slipped into a less bloody outfit, one that was still ratty, but not as nasty. Finding the hairbrush, I cleaned myself up a bit. She, like the others that had been taken over in the past, was a YouTuber. A thankfully easy job to fulfill. She wasn't even a big one. I texted good morning to her friend Mark, not really expecting a reply. He surprised me though.

M- Are you out?

A- Yeah. You?

M- Yes. Did you dispose of her soul?

A- Just did. I know you did. How did you know I was out?

M- I know a lot of things you don't.

A- Well, I know some stuff too.

M- Really? Like what?

A- Like that Anti is your plaything.

M- Watch where you're going with that.

A- _Sure._

M- I'm serious. Or do I need to tell you to your face?

A- I'd rather not.

I quickly put away the phone, worried that somehow my use of it would trigger Dark to feel the need to truly come and antagonize me. I wasn't sure that I was ready for that quite yet; or rather, that it was not yet the time to meet him in real life. I smiled, once again remembering how great this freedom felt. I smiled deviously, looking at the drying blood on my arms and chest. My smile became larger as I entered the late Amy's recording room. I was excited, as I knew this next part of my plan would be _fun_. At least, fun for me. I was going to terrify some, but I knew that this would also be a challenge to prove that I was not photoshop or some _filter_. Curse those modern "wonders"; they made my life so much harder!

I set up the cameras by Amy's memories that I had inherited. It was quite simple, really. I then sat down in her chair and hit the record button. My smile was one of pure evil; not far off from the kind you would see on a crazed lunatic in an insane asylum or on in the expression of a mass murderer. Her- my blood stained my face. My grin cracked the scabbing blood and caused the substance to flow freshly. My eyes looked dilated in the camera's view. I then turned to face the device that would spread my evil all over the world.

 **Hello, mortals. Your beloved Amy is gone. I am here now. You can call me… Thana.**

I stopped the video and posted it raw. There was no need to edit anything; I was perfect. The few glitches that appeared as a result of me being a demon did not interfere with my message. I titled it "I Am Here" and posted it to YouTube. I instantly began to see the comments; "good job w the edits" and "looks good!". They didn't believe me. Not that I was really expecting the uncomprehending mortals to pick up on my superior being. I sent out a comment, saying "Thanks, but that's not editing. That's me." I instantly began seeing slightly more disturbed comments. Some still didn't believe me, but I didn't care really. I wasn't here to gain recognition; I was here to prove myself. If I gained some respect from the stupid humans, great, but as I said, it was not my main goal.

I was powerful now. I was 3-D, a real, physical being. Nobody could put me back where I had come from, since I had destroyed it. Amy's old phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Anti. He wanted to know how I felt; being free and all. I just ignored the text, hoping that Anti wouldn't pop angrily out of my screen demanding an answer. However, that _would_ be pretty interesting. I still had the video open, and noted that I already had 45K comments, most of which were about the incredible graphics. I was unsure as to what to do now; would I try to convince the viewers, or should I let them be unintentionally ignorant? I had no clue, so I gave up ignoring and texted Anti. He was pretty used to getting compared to graphic edits. He responded, "Just roll with it. They'll understand eventually."

Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but I guessed that he wasn't quite smart enough to understand what I wanted. That, or he was being a complete pain and purposefully sidestepping my question. I didn't really know for sure, but I was willing to bet it was option 2. I responded with a quick "Thanks a lot" and then returned the phone back to its home in my pocket. I turned away from the computer monitor and rubbed my feet through the carpet, enjoying the feeling it produced. I wandered over to the door and headed out to the hall. Photos lined the walls, and I was annoyed by the bright colors. Technically, I should be loving them, but it was like living in the country, then moving to a metropolis. You would hate the car sounds too if you had been living in complete silence for the last length of your life. I entered the living room and pulled back the blinds and _CURSE YOU BRIGHT COLORS!_ I scrambled away from the window, hands over my eyes. In hindsight, it was pretty stupid of me to look for the thing I was sensitive to. I looked back again, squinting, and got a glimpse of the yard. It was pretty small, but oh well. I didn't need a big yard to accomplish my goal.

I covered my eyes and went to close the blinds again. I nearly beheaded myself on a shelf, but other than that, I was fine. Once the light was eliminated, I opened my eyes again and turned on the overhead lights. _Much better_. I remembered the house from my time in Amy's mind, so I went to the kitchen for some food. I found myself some coffee grounds and made some of the drink that had all the humans addicted. While that was brewing, I made and ate some cinnamon toast. The coffee smelled delicious. I poured some of it into a mug and took a sip. I instantly felt the effects. My system felt like it had hit the refresh button as my heartbeat ramped up and the sweet and bitter concoction slid down my throat. I moaned in pleasure at the incredible feeling the coffee provided. Now, I realized why many were addicted to the substance I had just discovered. I got out my phone and sent my discovery to Anti. I had a feeling Dark would find my fascination stupid.

A- HAVE YOU TRIED COFFEE? IT'S THE BEST THING MORTALS EVER FOUND!

S- Umm… no, but I've heard of it, and what it does to the body. How many cups have you had?

A- TWO SIPS, BUT IT'S INCREDIBLE!

S- Geez. Maybe I should come see you and try some of this "miracle" you've found for yourself.

A- I DON'T WANT TO SHARE, BUT I CAN MAKE YOU SOME I GUESS…

S- If anything, it seems I need to come supervise you. I'll be there in a bit; I've been staying at Dark's place.

A- DON'T LET HIM COME WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SHARE MORE OF THIS BEAUTIFUL DRINK

S- Okay. I'm on my way over.

A- SEE YOU SOON

I put away the phone again, my whole body buzzing as I took another sip. Tendrils of warmth reached my stomach, and I grinned at the burning sensation. It was as if my eyes had been opened to the glories of life. I poured a second cup and sat on the sofa, Amy's laptop on my lap. I opened it up and saw her home screen; all of them behind the scenes at PAX. I was surprised by the fact that _that_ was her background; it probably brought back a lot of bad memories. That photo, I remembered, had been taken before the show where Dark and Anti took over for a short period of time. I was a little upset that PAX had not really bothered Amy, but that was not something I needed to remedy anymore. I opened the Microsoft Edge tab and logged into Amy's twitter and instagram accounts and posted photos of my bloodied face. Most of the blood was dried, so the effect looked a little less like a filter. Almost immediately, the responses began flowing in. "i wonder if this haz 2 do w/ Dark + Anti taking over?" and "i was there when they took over… is Amy gone now too?" were two of the most replied comments. I was pulled away from responding by a knock at the door.

"COMING!" I yelled, setting aside the laptop, and, taking another sip of the coffee, hurrying over to the door. I opened it, seeing Anti through the peephole.

"Hello… Thana." Anti hesitated at my name.

"Hi. It is truly a pleasure to meet the famous Antisepticeye in person." I smiled, and Anti winced.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked, gesturing to the multiple abrasions on my face.

"Not really. Yours probably hurts worse." I pointed at his neck, the angry red slice crusted with gore.

"Umm… okay then. You had said about coffee?" He grinned somewhat nervously.

"Oh, YEAH! THIS STUFF IS GREAT!" I noticed Anti pulling back.

"Could you be a little less… aggressive?" He asked, a little gleam of what I identified to be hope in his eye.

"Sure… I'm sorry…" I cowered, feeling bad that I had offended the superior demon in the vicinity.

"So, this coffee. Were you planning to pour me some?"

"Sure! Follow me!" I purposefully quieted my voice as to not annoy him.

I reached the coffee pot I had now deemed to be magical and poured Anti a cup of the liquid glory. I handed it to him, and he ran his hand along his warm mug. I smiled at his surprised expression. It was a mix of "wow, that's good!" and "what the ^&%$ did I just swallow?". It was a new expression to me; then again, I had never met Anti before today. He was a well known demon, but that usually meant that they were hard to meet. I tried to slow my fluttering heartbeat that proved my excitement at meeting him.

"That is… interesting…" Anti handed the cup back to me.

"Don't you like it?" I asked, staring at the discarded liquid.

"Not particularly. Sorry." I blushed at his reply.

"You want to stay around for a while?"

"Sure, but keep in mind; I'm already taken." He replied with a small grin.

I shrugged. "I'm aware of that. I just need some company."

"I can do that." Anti grinned, then followed me to the sofa.

. . .

I looked over and Anti's slumped form. He had fallen asleep on the sofa while I browsed through Amy's online social media accounts. I slowly got up and laid him down, grabbing a loose blanket from one of the chairs and tossing it over him. I allowed myself a brief smile at how innocent he looked; ignoring the slash across his neck, of course. I had no clue as to why it was still there. I knew that most types of demons healed rapidly, and as far as I knew, Anti was a Mindbreaker. Mindbreakers healed fast. I thought so, anyway. Maybe he slit it every day or so to keep it there as a sign of his power. I had no idea. Anyway, I slipped off to Amy's- no, _my_ room and reopened the computer. I still had no exact knowledge as to what kind of demon I was, which was a little annoying. All the popular demons knew what they were; I mean, Dark was a Firetwister and Anti was a Mindbreaker. I laid down on the bed and thought hard. _What am I?_ I stared at my hands, hoping for some sort of sign, but no luck.

My heartbeat was getting more and more noticeable as I held my breath. It was a truly strange feeling, the pounding inside of a body that kept a person alive. I was still not accustomed to this sensation. I doubted I would ever be used to it. As I saw my face in the computer screen, I noticed that my face had healed completely. _I guess that rules out a few types of demons,_ I told myself with a small grin. At least the choices were narrowing. I refocused my eyes on the images floating across the screen. Instagram; yet another popular online chatting program with humans. I noted that there was nothing new, so I returned to Facebook. There were a whole lot of comments about me and Amy. Many people were wondering why I had not posted more than one video today. I frowned. Did they seriously still not believe me? Damn. Humans were much too thick-headed for their own good.

My fingers found the correct string of keys and I put out yet another comment. _Demons seriously need to take over the world, if for no other reason than to save them from their own stupidity,_ I thought to myself, watching the little blue rotating symbol in the middle of my screen go round and round. The screen dimmed slightly as if putting all of its energy into putting my words out into cyberspace. It finally showed up as posted, and I closed the laptop again. It clunked on the bedside table, and I laid back, my head becoming enveloped by the soft pillow. I pulled up the heavy blanket up over my torso and shoulders and snuggled in, embracing the warmth. The moment I shut my eyes, I began to let my demonic soul wander to my home.

I reopened my eyes and was greeted by the beauty of my homeland. I was in my bedroom. Blood-red paint spattered the black walls, which were beautifully accented by the dull gold trim along the doors and bottoms of the walls. My bed smelled fresh, and I petted the sheets fondly. My posters were all still up as well. I stood up and opened my door, wandering down the hall of my dorm. I was in a dorm of 15-25 year-old demons. Eventually, I would be moved to the higher dorms. If I became very well known, I may even end up with a house of my own over in Dead Hills. As far as I knew, only three demons were residents over there (Dark, Anti, and PewDIEpie), and only one was currently residing there, rather than in a host (PewDIEpie). I came to the lobby and smiled at the demons I saw. Many were new to the dorm. One of them noticed me and pointed, and all of the demons came to a hush. I grimaced at the sudden attention.

"What? I live here too, you know!" I exclaimed.

Someone from the back of the room yelled, "But you have a host!"

"So? If you want to talk to me, fine! Just please don't treat me like a god!" I winced at the reference. Demons hated gods.

Everyone slowly brought the room back to normal sound levels, and I walked down the massive staircase to the main floor. The crowds parted for me as I went to my old hangout. It was a dark corner that I had fought for and won as my territory. I noted some of the younglings running out of my zone as I approached. I grinned at the fear on their faces as they struggled to blend with the crowd. As I entered the small, cozy place I had worked hard for, I caught a glimpse of some movement in the corner of the enclosure. A young demon peeked out of my corner; the spot where I used to relax before I had left to infiltrate Amy's sorry life.

"Get out." I snarled at her, fully expecting her to flee in absolute terror.

"No." She smirked, clearly thinking this was funny. The room behind us became more quiet and filled with whispers as her defiance was noticed.

"Do you _really_ want a fight? Are you that stupid?" I asked her, and she grinned wider.

"What should I be afraid of? Your black belt in karate? You don't even know what kind of demon you _are_ yet. I could _so_ beat you." The girl flexed her hands and her body turned to ice.

"Ohhh… so you're a Brainfreezer. One of the types with one of the stupidest names. I'm _soooo_ scared." I grinned and set my stance as she came running at me.

Her fist slammed into my palm as I caught her punch. I grinned as I squeezed her fist, and felt the bones cracking. She pulled back quickly, her hand becoming more heavily coated with ice. With a scream, she ran at me again, an ice katana forming in her grasp. I dodged her clumsy swing easily and landed a punch in the gut. She let out a gush of air and bent over, clumsily retreating. Gaining ground, I continued to pound her down. After a while, she seemed to have enough and froze me: quite literally, in fact. The chill seeped through my sweatpants and t-shirt, and I tried to break out. My eyes went blurry as the lack of oxygen began to infiltrate my system. I thought that I was glowing black, but I was nearly sure that I was just hallucinating. The ice around me almost seemed to melting off rapidly, too. I pushed against the ice casing and broke free, stumbling a little at the air flowing freely into my lungs. After a few moments, I looked down at my hands and- HOLY CRAP! MY HANDS WERE GLOWING BLACK! I grinned maniacally in realization. It was my "power"! I now knew what I was; a Soulster. I lifted myself into the air with my thoughts, then shot off a beam of the black energy at the girl.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!" The girl screamed, scampering off into the crowd.

I grinned at the crowd's faces now. If I thought that I was being looked at like a celebrity before, I knew that I was now receiving looks of much more awe than before. I floated above them, just for the fun of it, then hurried back to my hideout. The darkness comforted me. _A Soulster, huh? Well, at least I'm unique._ I eliminated the power surrounding me, almost immediately feeling exhausted from the energy I had used. I had studied up on most of the demons, and the rarer ones fascinated me. The Soulster was a fairly rare breed of demon, I knew; we only had one other one in the dorm at the time. I wasn't sure if any of the male demons were Soulsters, but that didn't matter to me. Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket. How it had survived being frozen, I had no clue, but I pulled it out. It was a message from Anti.

S - Hey, are you at the dorm?

A - Yeah. Are you at your manor?

S - No. I am outside of the dorm.

A - Let me guess; you heard that I found out what I am.

S - Yep. Meet me?

A - Give me a few minutes.

I slipped the phone back into my pocket and got up from my recently acquired spot. I flew over to the entrance, and headed out. Anti was outside, sitting in a red convertible. He waved, and I waved back. The few others outside noticed this, and I knew that the rumors were about to begin. I slipped into shotgun, and Anti shot off down the road. I relaxed in the cool air blowing in my face. My hair flew everywhere, and I closed my eyes. It was relaxing. Anti was looking at me, and I smiled at him, enjoying the feeling of freedom.

"How does it feel to know what you are?" He asked, turning back to face the road.

"Pretty good. I've been wondering for a while." I leaned back in the leather seat.

"So, you're a Soulster. Wow. That's pretty… unique." He inquired, sounding a little bit jealous.

"Wait; don't tell me that you wish you were one." My eyes widened at the idea of him wishing to be different.

"Well… yeah… I mean, they _are_ cool."

"My only issue with being one is the fact that, since we are so rare, I don't know the full extent of my abilities. That worries and excited me in equal amounts." I frowned in concern.

"True." Anti pulled into an old abandoned playground.

"What are we here for?" I asked, truly curious.

"You need to train, right? Here's a great place." He got out and slammed the door behind him.

"Okay…" I hovered out using the black energy and landed next to Anti.

"Well, that's not something you see every day." He gaped.

"Stop staring. If Dark sees us, he'll probably kill me for trying to steal your heart or something, which would be a real shame, seeing as it was your idea." I summoned the power to my hands.

"Maybe you could start by, you know, flying better?"

"I think I get the flying, and I get throwing the power. Maybe I should just practice them? They come naturally to me, though."

"Why not? Anyway, I'm curious to see how this works, anyway." Anti glitched over to the swing set and sat in one of the swings.

 _Let's try this seriously now,_ I told myself. I focused inward, bringing the near-unnoticeable energy up to the surface of my thoughts. I tried to hide my fangirling at the fact that I was being watched by _Anti,_ which was every girl (and probably boy) demon's dream. I imagined the power lifting me up, moving me around, and noted that the energy followed my thoughts. My concentration broke a few times, and I jerked down a few inches. My body was entirely black. I flew around, shooting power at random spots, trying to avoid the equipment.

"Try hitting me, why don't you? Make it practice for both of us." He summoned a shield with a grin.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I promise." Anti waved me forward.

"Okay… If you are sure…" I said, summoning up a ball of energy.

I shot the energy at him, and he deflected it right back at me. I had to swerve out of its way as to not be beheaded or something. I heard Anti snickering, and I threw multiple projectiles at him. He dodged and parried, glitching up to higher ground to be able to more sufficiently attack. He chucked some knives and other weapons at me, and they faded out of existence as he knew they were no longer useful. One knife sank into my energy shield and evaporated, an identical one flying at my face. I ducked and pushed forward, causing Anti to glitch back to safer ground. I was beginning to feel like I was not really doing anything, and that all I was succeeding in was wasting energy. I was starting to get drowsy, and knew that I would have to practice more to be able to use more energy at a time. Anger slowly build in me as Anti, still grinning, continued to dominate the fight.

The energy inside of me began to weaken, and I frowned. Was he _trying_ to upset me? His wolfish grin buried deep inside me, and rage flared. I felt more power than I had yet. I let out a scream and power exploded around me. Flames intertwined with the black energy and licked at me. I crashed down to the ground, exhausted completely. I noticed that Anti was stumbling to the ground, blackish fog surrounding his body. I suddenly felt bad. I thought that I had maybe hurt him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, crawling weakly over to him.

"Yeah. That was… _awesome._ " Anti grinned.

 **Glad to hear it, but that kinda hurt.**

 _Are you okay?_ Anti scooted closer to me, not questioning my switch to telepathy.

 **Yeah, just… I felt fire. Why?** I relaxed on the ground.

 _I don't know. Do you want to go back to the dorm?_ Anti asked gently.

"NO." I quickly scooted away again.

"Okay then. No it is." Anti looked surprised at my sudden hatred for my home.

"They just… don't trust a Soulster. Or a demon with a host. I don't know." I amended sadly.

Anti nodded, "I know the feeling."

Suddenly, a new voice said, "So do I."

Who…? Oh. Fire. But why…? He didn't know how to… I mean… It was Dark. Since when did he know how to teleport? I knew that Anti had been trying to teach him, but… I looked over and saw not only Dark, but _another Anti._ I looked again, hoping that I was wrong. I gathered up the energy I didn't know I had and threw it at the imposters. The real Anti threw several knives as well. I noticed a quick look of confusion from Dark, but he recovered and shot flames from his hands, redirecting my energy and totally destroying the knives. Dark's Anti glitched to avoid the redirected energy, sending it harmlessly into the turf. Dark and his Anti looked at each other in conversation, I assumed, but I didn't hop in. That would have been rude. After a few moments, Dark turned to me.

 **I thought you would recognize me, Thana.** Dark frowned as if all this was my fault.

 **Of course I did, Dark. You just surprised me** _ **,**_ I replied defensively.

Both of the Antis were snarling at each other, and my Anti had thrown me a link to the conversation at hand. I decided to deem my Anti as Anti, and Dark's as Anti Imposter.

 **Well, this is confusing.** Anti stated, frowning at Anti Imposter.

 _ **Shut up. None of this is my fault.**_ Anti Imposter quickly snapped.

 **Why are you so pessimistic?** Anti asked.

 _ **Because I bet you think you are better than me.**_ Anti Imposter snarled again.

 **No! Why… I…** Anti stuttered, confused.

I was drawn away from their conversation as Dark started one of his own with me.

 **A Soulster, huh?** Dark stated.

 **Yep,** I said. **And since when could you teleport?**

 **Since about thirty seconds ago,** Dark replied.

I nodded. The conversation ended with an awkward silence, and I switched back to Anti and Anti Imposter's conversation.

 _ **You are weak.**_ Anti Imposter was eating away at Anti's mind, and I could tell Anti was in pain.

 **Stop. Please, stop.** Anti begged, wincing as Anti Imposter put on more pressure.

Anti whined in pain, clutching his head in pain and falling to his knees. Anti Imposter stood, smirking evilly at the pain he was inflicting, and crossing his arms. I worried about entering my voice, since I got the feeling that the Imposter was much quicker to go for pain, rather than listening to reason. I didn't need to worry though, as Dark interceded.

 **ENOUGH.** Anti Imposter's head snapped towards Dark, and a sheepish look came over his face.

 _ **I'm sorry.**_ Anti Imposter backed away, and I ran over to Anti.

 **Are you okay?** It was my turn to check on him.

 _ **I'll be… just give me a bit.**_ Anti's telepathy was slurred, and his face was still twisted in agony.

 **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?** I snarled at Anti Imposter, and the black energy came back to me.

 _ **I broke his mind… only a little…**_ Anti Imposter must have sensed my anger, and he backed away slowly.

I approached, anger burning. No one got to mess with Anti. Only Dark. Only someone with permission. I saw Dark get a concerned but slightly angry look on his face out of the corner of my mind, but I didn't care. I kept coming closer. Now Anti Imposter's face was becoming mixed with emotion. He wanted to hurt me, but was worried that he would get yelled at by Dark. He started to back away. I just kept coming. The energy seemed to sense my anger, and came easier and meaner than before. _He messed with the wrong person,_ I told myself, gaining.

"I thought you were so 'strong'. Why are you backing away?" I snarled at Anti Imposter.

"Dark, stop her! She'll end up getting hurt! Not that I care." Anti Imposter amended.

"Don't do this, Thana." Dark tried to sound menacing.

"I don't care anymore, Dark. He messed with Anti. And _you_ let him do it, too." I continued forward, picking up the pace, energy swirling around me. Anti Imposter stared at me, fright and surprise apparent in his expression. He didn't think I would actually hurt him, but now that I was, he was frightened.

"Don't make me do this." Dark desperately begged, fire churning around him.

"You can't do anything. _No one can._ " I screamed, running full on for Anti Imposter.

"Please. Please don't." Dark cried out, hoping for me to stop.

"NO." I threw my energy out purposefully, throwing Anti Imposter across the playground.

Anti Imposter slammed into some equipment and slid to the ground. He summoned up a shield, but I shredded it down, plowing into him with more and more energy. As I got closer, I could see a few burns on his body. I inflicted more pain to those areas, hoping to get more result without having to put in as much effort. Anti Imposter howled in agony, and I heard Dark say something, but it was unnoticable as the flames attacked me. I screamed and thrashed, my skin and clothing burning away. I felt as if I had been dipped into lava. Pain cascaded down my body until all I could feel was a dull throbbing. I looked down and saw mass blood and gore. Not my body, but just a mess. I could no longer stand up, collapsed to the ground. The flames dissipated, and I saw Dark come running towards me and Anti Imposter. Looking down again, I knew that Dark had caused a lot of damage. I still didn't feel the pain as I slipped into unconsciousness.

. . .

When I awoke, my vision was blurry. Pain ate away at my body, and I gasped at the intensity of it. Anti was sitting next to me, rubbing his temples. I slowly turned to face him, wincing at the injuries that chafed against the ground and my body. Tears slipped from the corners of my eyes.

"Oh! You're awake! That actually may not be a good thing…" Anti frowned, looking down at my burns.

 **Yeah. It hurts. How's your head?**

 **I fixed what he broke. I'll live. But back to you… You need some help, or you may die. I know you heal fast, but this may be too much.** Anti's hands fell back to his sides.

 **I… don't know. It's really bad. I'm tempted to try teleporting to my room.** I winced at the idea.

 **I could teleport you…** Anti offered.

 **If you want, I guess.** I tried to relax, my body tensed in pain.

 **Okay then… Sorry in advance if this hurts.** Anti closed his eyes and went fuzzy. I noticed that I was fuzzy too.

I cried out as I felt a yanking sensation. It seemed to tear me to shreds. The feeling, however, ended as abruptly as it had started, and I flopped into my bed. My blood was no longer hers as it stained the blankets. Anti stood next to the bed, looking down on me sympathetically.

 **Can I cover you with a blanket? Your clothes are pretty much… gone.** Anti kept his eyes up on my face, and I nodded, despite the fact that it would probably sting pretty horrifically.

I yelped as he covered my torso. It hurt _so_ bad. Dark hadn't been kidding about stopping me. I assumed that they had left after I was out. Anti picked tiny pieces of turf off of my bloody body and put some aloe cream from my bathroom on my burns, wrapping them with bandages. The cream felt nice and cool, and soothed the pain a bit. I noticed that my hair was falling out, all black and charred. I closed my eyes, but they shot back open as the chafing of burned flesh attacked my nerves. I found it fascinating to look at the bones and muscles in my hands slowly healing. It was a bit terrifying, in fact.

 **You heal really fast.** Anti stared at my hands as well, watching the muscle slowly regenerate.

 **Yeah, it's kind of creepy. I'm just surprised it doesn't hurt. Then again, with the blood I'm losing, I don't think I would be able to properly tell if it did.** I felt a bit lightheaded, and my head flopped to the side.

 **Thana? Are you okay?** I found myself unable to respond to Anti.

My mind went in loops, and the edges of my vision started to be nibbled away by black. I was faintly aware of Anti trying to get my attention, telling me to stay awake, but I just couldn't. I was overwhelmed by a thorough exhaustion. Eventually, my vision went entirely black, and I slipped away again.

. . .

I woke up to see Anti splayed out on my sofa, sound asleep. I grinned, and noticed that there was minimal pain. Looking at the rest of my body, I saw that blood was no longer pouring out of open wounds. My body was unwrapped, and my skin was now just an angry red rather than a gory mess. I wondered how much time had passed; it must have been at least a day. There was no way I had healed _that_ fast. It felt good to move my limbs, and I sat up slowly and stiffly. Anti jolted awake, staring at my blanket-covered body.

"You're up." Anti said, stating the obvious.

"Yes. And I'm alive, a pleasant factor nonetheless." I smirked.

"You had me really worried. You lost way too much blood for any demon or human's liking." He looked at me, relief obvious on his face.

"Please tell me that you informed Dark that there was no foul play going on or anything." I recognized the danger approaching if he hadn't.

"I did. Don't worry. Do you want some coffee?" He sure knew how to brighten the moment.

"Always." I teleported us to Amy's house, settling myself into the sofa quickly.

"I'll go make it. How do you want yours?"

"How about you make what you think I'll like? I had it black last time." I shooed him off, then teleported to the bedroom, grabbed the laptop, quickly put on clothes, and teleported back to the sofa.

I remembered my phone, and pulled it out of my pocket where I had quickly shoved it while changing. Blood was crusted onto it. Yuck. I scrubbed at it with a tissue, and it flaked away. Soon, the phone looked almost clean again. I booted it up, then shoved it back into my pocket. Anti came over with my coffee. It was a light brown color. Different than last time. It was sweet and warm, but not hot. The bitter flavor I had come across when I first tried it was gone, and had been replaced with a carmelly flavor. I had noticed some caramel creamer in the fridge before, and now know its purpose. It was delicious! Anti must have noticed the bliss on my face, as he smiled and sat aside of me.

"Good, I take it?" He nodded to the mug.

"Very. Thanks." I grasped the warm mug tightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected, I suppose. I'm just kind of worried for that other Anti. I probably hurt him pretty bad. I went too far." I winced in sympathy.

"I bet he's fine. He can handle it." Anti shrugged.

"He was burned, though. I could see them when I got closer to him, and I targeted them. I know how just the burns feel, let alone the energy. It must've been terrible." I set the cup aside, having drained its contents.

"That Anti broke my mind. If you hurt him, he deserved it." Anti snarled.

"I don't know. I don't want to act before I think, and that's exactly what I just did." I rubbed my hands along my arms.

"I am wondering how that even happened, though." We looked at each other.

"I have no clue. Anyway, how long was I out?" I inquired.

"About 1 day. It was a while, but you healed really well."

"Yeah… the burns are almost entirely gone! I can't believe I healed so quickly." I pulled up my sleeve, only seeing reddened skin.

"Yeah… Well, I wanted to let you know that I am going back to Dark's place today. I need to let him know that everything's okay. Bye!" Anti glitched out of existence, leaving me alone on the sofa.

I pulled the blanket laying next to me over my legs, then opened the laptop. _Dammit! I haven't posted any videos!_ I mentally beat myself up. Quickly shooting up, I ran down the hall and into the recording room. I so wasn't ready. Plugging in all the devices, I tapped my fingers on the tabletop anxiously. It finally booted up. I powered up the camera and started a livestream. I knew it would be the quickest and easiest way to get out why I had been missing. The live chat began scrolling rapidly on the left of my screen.

"Hello everyone! Sorry about my absence the last few days. I totally forgot about my youtube account. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know some things. First of all, that video I posted the other day was _raw_. There was no editing or makeup involved. Not that I expect you to believe me, of course. You mortals are way too stupid to understand that." I noticed my energy flaring up, and I let it. "This is what I am, people. Understand, Amy is gone. I am here. I am superior. I am number 1! You need to accept that. Do not negate me like you have been. I am not one of you; I am better. FACE IT!" I ended the stream there, not caring that it was only about 3 minutes long.

Who needed a long livestream? It didn't matter to me. I sat, eyes unfocused. My energy dissipated, and I slumped over lazily, falling to the floor. No pain. No feelings. Nothing. I was nothing. My soul was nothing. My being; everything; it was all nothing. A haze covered my left eye. My eye. It hurt now. Why did it hurt? I didn't fully know. I wished that it would return to the blissful painless nothing, but it didn't. Fire raged in my eye, pain flaring more and more intensely. I think I screamed, but I couldn't be sure.

My eye felt as if somebody was stabbing a knife into it repeatedly. But I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I could scarcely breathe. Tears flowed, and I became aware of something - some _body_ shaking me. I heard some muffled words, but they were impossible to decipher. I felt myself being lifted off the floor, and I passed out.

. . .

When I awoke, all I could feel was a dull throbbing in my eye. I could move now, though. Somehow, I was now laying on my sofa, wrapped in a blanket. _Anti must have come back and moved me,_ I thought. The pain faded even more as I got up. I slowly wandered over to the bathroom, hoping to see what was wrong with my left eye. I pushed open the door and gasped at the mirror. It was black, nearly nonexistent! Stumbling, I leaned my weight onto the sink. _WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYE?!_ I could still _see_ out of it, but it was changed. Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Anti.

S - I'll come over as soon as you cover that eye. I can explain what happened.

A - Covering it now. Give me 5.

I ran up to Amy's attic. Somewhere, I knew, she kept her videography costumes and props. I saw it pretty quickly, seeing as it had a big, fat label on it saying **costumes + props.** I ripped off the lid and began shuffling through the layers of cloth. I finally found an old pirate eyepatch and covered my left eye up. It felt very weird and tight on my skin, and it messed with my balance. I stumbled back down to the main floor and collapsed on the sofa just as Anti glitched into existence over by the tv. He seemed… nervous, and that made me nervous too. I tensed up as he came closer. He had a grimace on his face.

"So… has it, you know… _done anything_ yet?" He hinted, and I looked him in the face, confused.

"Done anything? No… only hurt. Why?" I asked worriedly.

"I wasn't going to show you this, but I guess I have no choice in the matter." Anti frowned, then closed his eyes.

Anti's face went fuzzy, almost as if he was trying to teleport, but instead, his features shifted. It reminded me of a slide change on a computer; glitchy particles slowly moving away to reveal something new. I stifled a shriek as an eyepatch came into view. It covered his right eye. He reopened his green eye and looked at me sympathetically. I peered more closely and saw red chafe marks from where the patch had rested for a long time.

"I wasn't going to tell you yet." He wrung his hands.

"Okay, so what does it do?"

"It steals away all perception and understanding in the mind, and pretty much empties everything. That's why I cover mine. It doesn't affect Dark for some reason, but I don't want to risk it affecting anyone unintentionally."

I tilted my head. "So do you think mine may do the same thing?"

"I don't know." He admitted, coming over and settling into the sofa next to me.

"How do I know?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. I did it by accidentally wiping a human's mind." He winced in memory.

"That is not an idea that I like, really. Umm… I guess I can't test it on you?" I asked hopefully.

"No. At least, not yet."

"How do mirrors work, though? I can't accidentally mess with myself in a reflection, can I?" I asked nervously.

"You looked in the mirror at first, didn't you?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then evidently not. You know what? If you are really curious, you can try your eye on me. Only exception; I get to use mine on you." He grinned insanely, and I agreed.

I lifted my eyepatch and Anti became stock-still. His green eye dimmed dramatically and rolled back into its socket. The eye shut, but he still stood facing me. I imagined him raising his hand, then collapsed as he did. My vision swam for a moment, then returned, and I was looking at _myself_. Apparently, I could embody other beings. I released Anti, and returned to my body. I got up as Anti shook himself out of it.

"What happened?" He asked, slightly rattled.

"I switched from my physical being to yours." I explained.

"Cool. Now, you may want to sit down." Anti gestured to the sofa.

I sat down and braced myself. As Anti lifted his eyepatch, I felt the same way as I had when I had gotten my eye. Not that I really remembered anymore. I didn't remember anything, not even who was doing what. I was vaguely aware of my body falling sideways on the sofa, but nothing else. There was no pain, but there was nothing good. The sensation quickly faded, and I became aware of my surroundings again. Feeling returned, and I noticed Anti kneeling down and facing me.

"That was very, very weird." I said, noting that his eye was recovered.

"I need to go. Dark says he made plans for him and I, and I really don't want to miss them. See you?"

"See ya." I waved as he glitched out of existence.

I pulled the patch off my eye and set it on the table, seeing no point in wearing it. My eye seemed to rely on my thought to do anything, so I figured that it should be safe. I went into the bathroom and shape-shifted my eye back to its normal deep brown color. _Better._ I wandered around, wondering what to do. I felt well rested, so that wasn't an issue, but I needed to do _something._ Fawning over the dirty dishes laying around seemed to be a good idea, so I gathered them all and loaded them into the dishwasher. Once the washer got into its cycle, I practically melted into the sofa with the freshly made warm coffee with caramel creamer, settling into its rhythm. Its deep thrumming noise soothed me. Each time it thrummed, the floor sent a gentle vibration up the sofa, and it felt good. I grabbed for the remote for the tv. Maybe I would find something interesting there.

I hit the power button, and a screen with a logo showed up, but it was quickly replaced by a show. In fact, the show seemed to be just starting up. A man's face was featured, red flaming streaks flying out behind him. The words The Flash shot across the screen, and I watched as the man in the red suit ran up the side of a building, jumping from roof to roof. He eventually ran down the other side of another building and down the street, avoiding cars and people. I smiled as he arrived at a large round building and skidded to a stop, papers whirling through the air. I could only imagine the amount of air guns on the other side of the camera. The man turned to face another, shorter man, and he immediately threw out a pun. Maybe he was trying to be cool, but I wasn't sure. My eyes began drifting shut as the show continued, and I dropped off to sleep.

. . .

When I awoke, the tv was on a commercial, and it was about 8:30 am. I shook my head side to side to clear away the grogginess. Light streamed in the windows, and I had to squint until I was used to it. I put down the footrest and got up slowly, shuffling over to the bathroom. I did my business, then went about brushing through my hair. All of the knots quickly vanished, and I put it up in a ponytail. I put on a little bit of makeup, then set about making another video. The cameras seemed easier to set up now that I had done it a few times. Soon, I had posted a quick gaming video, one about the very popular - and enraging - game called Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy. Several times I had to take a minute and throw something. I ended when I fell back to the beginning, losing all of my progress. I then checked out "Markiplier" and "Jacksepticeye", and noted that they had been keeping up a pretty good front. Nobody seemed to be suspecting a thing.

I logged off the big computer and closed the door as I exited the video room. I wandered into the bedroom and changed into a furry long sleeve shirt and soft pants, completed with fuzzy socks and a cozy scarf. I then slipped into some tall black boots and glitched over to Dark's house. Dark was sitting at the table, chatting with Anti. Noticing me first, Anti pointed my presence out to Dark, who was facing away from me. He turned to look, and I waved. He slowly waved back.

"So how's the eye?" Anti asked.

"Good. It seems that I can control it without needing a patch so that's a good thing." I revealed my true face to them, and Dark whistled.

"It looks alot like Anti's, except… not as dark and dangerous." Dark said, wonder in his voice.

"That it does." Anti agreed.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" I tried to ask without seeming to intrude.

"Not much. Just collaborating on an idea for a video." Dark shrugged.

"What about?" I asked him.

"We were thinking about doing one with the three of us together, if that's okay with you." Anti smiled.

"Want to get to work? I wrote a script the other night, if you are willing to check it out." Dark asked, getting up and grabbing some papers off of the ledge between the kitchen and the dining room.

Anti and I both took a stack, and began looking through what Dark had written. It was funny and serious in equal amounts, which made it perfect. I pointed out a few small spelling errors, and Dark corrected them on his laptop. As we went through, there was a knock at the door. Anti admitted to inviting Ethan to be part of the film crew, and let him in. I quickly put back up the false colors of my left eye, then went to greet Ethan. He came in the door and followed us to the table. I gave him the last copy of the script, and he joined in reading it with us. He noticed some errors that we missed, then we ran through it. Ethan made a list of props, and the three of us demons all decided to get our own makeup, so that we could just resort to cutting ourselves up.

We then went over to the recreation room and ran through the script, each trying to make our lines sound as legitimate as possible. I kept almost calling "Mark" Dark, and "Jack" Anti. A few times I did, and had to claim them to be me getting "in the mood". Eventually, we began to plan out where we were going to tape. I put myself in charge of setting up for Ethan to stay at my place. He was okay with it, and so was I. I "called a taxi" and glitched back to my house to set up the spare room, seeing as it was already 5:45 pm. I easily made up the bed and got together some towels and washcloths. Cleanup was quick, and I easily made the house clean and humanlike. I then texted Dark to check that Ethan was distracted, and glitched back to Dark' s front door. I knocked then entered, telling Ethan that his room was ready. I snatched up a hot dog that Dark had made and petted Chica, then headed out with Ethan and hopped into his car. Giving direction to my house, I chatted him up. It would be interesting, having a full mortal in my house, especially with the fact that three of the four of us were demons.

We pulled in, and I grabbed a few of his bags, leading him through the front door and into his room. He settled in, and I brought him water, then went to my room and locked my door. I grabbed my tablet off of its bedside stand, then turned it on blue light mode. I turned to Amy's story, and I began reading, wrapping up into my blankets. I was swallowed up by my pillow, and I drifted off to sleep again.

. . .

I awoke to Ethan knocking on my door, telling me that it was time to get up. I groaned and flopped off of the bed tiredly, grabbing the bag of makeup for today's work and opening the door. Ethan backed away, and I remembered that I probably looked like crap. I told him to give me ten, then slinked off to the master bathroom. I took a quick shower, then blow dried my hair, combing it and pulling it back. I didn't bother with holding spray, seeing as I would be messing up my hair when I got on set. I slipped into a ragged black shirt and shredded jeans, then reopened the door of my room, nearly running into a startled Ethan.

"Hungry? I was thinking about getting breakfast on the way." I commented, grabbing the keys to the late Amy's car.

"Yeah… Thanks." He followed me out.

. . .

We finally arrived at Dark's house, doughnuts in hand, and entered to the noise of something slamming into the floor. I screamed that we were there, then went to see what the commotion was about. Dark and Anti were both shoving at each other, attempting to grab for a fallen stage light. I yelled at them to break it up, and they both turned to face me, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. Dark slowly leaned over, picking it up. Anti gave him a nasty glare, but quickly ended it. Ethan just looked… confused. I grinned at him, then snapped my head back toward the two troublemakers.

"What was _that_ all about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Dark replied, but quickly added, **He started it.**

 _ **Did not.**_ Anti snarked, scowling at Dark.

 **Chill, both of you. We have a very confused mortal in our presence.** A mention of Ethan drew them both back on track, and they wandered in opposite directions.

"So, what do we need to set up yet?" Dark asked, and Ethan blinked.

"Huh? Oh. Umm… I guess we need to set up the cameras. And there are some lights in Mark's video room that would come in handy." Ethan scurried off to retrieve the needed materials.

"And I suppose we need to get into costume?" I yelled after him, winking at Dark, who smiled.

"Yeah! That would be great if you could!" He hollered back at me.

"I'll take the guest bathroom. You take the masters, and I'll find 'Jack' and send him to the guest when I'm done. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yep. See you in a little bit." I wandered over to the hall, and, spotting Anti, went over to inform him.

"You okay with getting into costume after me in the guest bathroom? I feel like Dark is really the one who needs the most makeup, seeing as we have a mortal filming us." I commented.

"Yeah. I was wondering; have you recorded without glitches before? If not, that could be an issue." Anti frowned.

"Umm… no… How do I avoid that?" I asked, suddenly realizing all the things that could go wrong.

"Well, I first told Ethan and Kathryn that I had downloaded a program that did that. Then I told them that it crashed and no longer worked when I learned to control it. You just need to concentrate. It's really easy after a little practice." Anti replied.

"Okay… let's just pray that I can do this right. I'm going to go put on my 'makeup'." **I hope that I don't heal fast enough to cause an issue, or too slow to cause worry.**

 _ **Then why wouldn't you just do makeup?**_ Anti suggested.

 **True. We'll see.** I replied, hurrying off to the bathroom, makeup bag in hand.

I slid in and closed and locked the door, chucking the bag onto the sink. I unveiled my eye, and then began applying black blush around it. I applied a lot of thin black to the rest of my face, adding it darker along my cheekbones. As I added fake blood to my face in random places, I was sad that this time there would be no pain. My heart pounded in excitement as I saw my reflection; not hers, as I had seen for the days leading up to this. It was beautiful. I grinned as I checked my attire, the fake blood spattered across it. Opening the door, I noticed that Anti gave me an approving look before he snuck into the bathroom himself. I hustled out to the main room, and Dark and Ethan both turned and stared at me.

 **Is that real blood?** Dark asked in awe.

 **Unfortunately, no.** I replied, then turned to Ethan.

"So, did I do okay?" I asked, and he nodded.

"You look _great_ , Amy. I am really excited to see how you do as Thana in all this." Ethan grinned, and I grinned back, though I was scowling inside.

"Thanks. I tried." _Not really_ , I thought. This was me.

"Well, is Jack almost ready?" Dark asked, just as Anti entered the room.

"Looks like it." I grinned, looking at the familiar darkened right eye, which I knew was only a visual illusion, and the amazing gash along his neck.

"Do I look good?" He asked.

 _ **I decided against real blood, sadly.**_ Anti added.

 **Me too.** I agreed.

 **I don't get to use blood** , Dark whined mentally.

"Shut up." Anti and I replied.

"Shut up what?" Ethan asked, "I didn't say anything!"

"Sorry. We need to get to work." I said, pulling everyone back onto the task at hand.

"That we do. Welcome to the demon family, Thana." Dark said kindly, and all three of them clapped.

. . .

After a long day of hard work, I drove home with Ethan riding shotgun. He was clearly exhausted, but I was bursting with energy. I just got to work with Dark and Anti! The adrenaline rush felt amazing - another perk to having a body. My muscles were tensed as I pulled into the driveway, and, parking, got out. Ethan lagged behind, dragging his feet as he shuffled along. I unlocked the door and let him in. He leaned on the walls, called out a weak good-night, and closed the guest room door behind him. I heard the creak of the bed as he crashed into it, practically asleep. I snatched up my laptop and ran off to the bedroom, skipping with joy. The door closed loudly behind me, and I jumped onto the bed, opening the laptop and logging on to Twitter. Anti and Dark were both posting about the day, and I began uploading some of the photos that Ethan had taken before we started. We looked incredible. I was very pleased to see that I had refrained from making any glitches in any of the shots we had taken.

As I uploaded, I browsed the comments. Many people were excited to see what I could bring to the table as another demon. Others were worried that I would steal either Dark or Anti's fame. I didn't have that worry; they were there before me, and they deserved the majority of the glory. Yet others were hoping that they would see more of us, and I agreed. More time as me would be great. I shut the laptop and glitched to meet a good friend with whom I had spent too little time with lately; Dark. He was sitting on his bed, his blazing red hair sticking out in all different directions as he checked his Instagram. He had made a few small cuts up and down his arms, and I wondered why I had not thought of it.

 **What are you posting?** I asked, peering over his shoulder.

 **None of your business.** Dark snarled, scooting away quickly.

 **Hey, I was wondering if we could talk for a while?** I inquired.

 **If this is about a relationship, I already have one with Anti, and I plan to keep it that way.** Dark snapped.

 **A, eww. B, no. C, what the frick is wrong with you? You really seem snarly right now.** I commented.

Dark turned quickly and slapped me across the face. **I. AM. FINE.**

 **I don't believe you.** I said, rubbing my burning cheek.

 **GO AWAY!** Dark screamed, bursting into flame.

 **Relax, Dark. It's okay. You can talk to -** Dark cut me off, throwing fire in my face, causing me to put up the dark energy shields.

 **GO. AWAY.** Dark shrieked, throwing more flame.

 **Stop. Please just stop. Don't make me get Anti. Or worse, have to stop you myself.** I glitched us out to an abandoned field as to avoid setting the house on fire, or exploding it with a burst of energy.

 **NO.** He continued to attack.

 **Then I am sorry.** I rocused my eye on him and took control of his body, nearly collapsing from the anger and pain that filled his body.

I slowed his heart rate down to nearly nonexistent, and tried to ease his pain. It was difficult, but finally, his rage was quieted. I slowly released my hold on him, and he collapsed, thudding into the grass. His expression melted and I hurried over to him, poking him in the side with no sympathy. Dark deserved none, even if I had just controlled him. I looked away for a second and was thrown across the grass by a blast of fire.

 **WHAT DID YOU DO?!** Dark screamed into my head, suddenly back on his feet.

 **I'll do it again. Calm. Down.** I put up a shield against him, and he burst right through it with his fire.

I reconnected with his mind, and he put up a struggle as I tried to calm him. Finally, he gave in, and I relaxed him again. He still had some fire deep in his being, and I pushed it out. He slowly eased the tension that had sprung back so suddenly, and I made his body grab mine and carry it back into the bedroom. I had him set it on the bed, then had him go down the hall to Anti's room. He- I knocked, and Anti answered almost instantly.

"Hey Dark. What's up?" He asked.

"Umm… It's not Dark. Try Thana." I replied, receiving a weird look from Anti.

"Dark? What…?"

"Come with me." I said, leading him to the bedroom. "See?"

"Ohhh… is it that eye thingy you did to me?" Anti asked with a shudder.

"Yeah. I came to say hi and he kind of set me on fire." I commented, pointing to the charred spots on my body.

"Okay then."

"Do you know why he was so angry?" I asked gently.

"Not a clue. How is he now?" Anti asked, concerned.

"He is suppressed. I worry, though. I let him out in the yard, and he just sprung right back." I added.

"Do you want me to try to empty him?" Anti asked, revealing the eyepatch.

"It may help, but I am worried that I will need to be in him to make him calm enough to empty. I don't know if that would work." I informed him.

"Can you throw his consciousness into his body, but hold his body in a standstill and keep back the fire? Granted, you may be emptied too, but at least he will be guaranteed to be emptied." Anti offered.

"Let's try it. I'll tell you when I'm ready." I went over to the bed and laid down next to my body.

Anti leaned over me, hand on his eyepatch. I pulled at Dark's soul and got him back into the body. I felt him tugging at me, and I held him down with my control. His thoughts began bursting out. _Just a little longer._ I needed to let him fully recover his mind before Anti emptied it, or else he would miss some parts. Dark snarled at me mentally, but I pushed him farther. Soon, the struggle felt as if half of me was being shredded, and the other half was being pinned. I nodded to Anti, and he uncovered the eye. I felt Dark give up, weakly falling away, before I swirled into the black abyss myself. Nothing existed. I didn't exist either. I vaguely felt myself being pulled back into my own body as my concentration became nonexistent. I lost all control of everything until there was nothing at all. There was no time. I felt weak and vulnerable as my senses finally came back. Dark was sitting up next to me, but all was silent. He was looking worriedly at me. My head was in his lap, and my body was completely numb. I looked up at him drowsily, and he looked back with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Anti showed up, too. He sat aside of me, a sad look on his face. I knew he hated that he had emptied me too, but I wasn't mad. It had worked, right? My legs began to tingle, and I could feel my fingers. After a few minutes, I could feel everything again. I tried to sit up, but crashed back down again at the dizziness in my head. I tried again, slower, and felt Dark supporting my head as I slowly became upright again. That emptying had hurt more and been longer than the last time, I realized. Anti offered me a warm cup of coffee, but I pushed it away weakly. I wasn't thirsty or hungry. I just felt sick. Shivers racked my body, and they covered me with a blanket, lowering me back down to a lying position. I complied, no energy to resist. I saw Anti's mouth move, but couldn't hear as Dark responded.

Dark picked me up, and pulled the blanket up with me. He handed me off the Anti, and my head lolled to the side. He glitched me back to my house, lying me down in my own bed. I felt something warm running down my cheek from my mouth, and caught a glimpse of red as Anti wiped it away. I was _not_ okay. I didn't know what was happening as Anti cradled my limp body. He began to talk, but stopped, noticing that I couldn't hear him.

 _ **It's okay. You'll be okay.**_ Anti said, his mental connection coming through as he ran his hands through my hair.

 **Wha… what happened?** I groaned, barely able to send the thought.

 _ **Nothing. It's okay. You'll be okay, Thana. You have to be.**_ Anti wiped away more blood as it ran out of my mouth.

 **Did… did my plan… work?** I asked.

 _ **It did. Now hush. Just relax.**_ Anti said, a tear running from his normal eye.

I moaned as Anti shifted, and he immediately apologized. The pain was just now starting to hit me. My gut felt as if someone has stabbed it with a knife over and over. Both legs were sore. Worst of all was my head. It throbbed and sent out pain over and over, as if it was counting down until it would explode. _What happened?_ I asked myself, not daring to try and establish a new link with Anti. I was now painfully aware of one thing; her blood was no longer my own as it stained the sheets, and I blacked out.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope you enjoyed this story! If you did, please punch that… favorite button in the face like a BOSS! And, high-fives all around *whapoosh* *whapoosh*! And I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT FANFICTION! (Jacksepticeye)

Also, to be fair…

That's all for today's fanfiction. If you enjoyed, please leave a big fat favorite, and as always, I will see you IN THE NEXT FANFICTION! BUH BYE! (Markiplier)

And, as for me, thanks for reading this huge 11000 word thing, and hope you loved it. Leave a favorite, follow, and review to see more. See ya all!


End file.
